


It's 3am, the sun's away and fear comes out to play

by bel_halliwell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_halliwell/pseuds/bel_halliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Bella's stay in on a stormy Saturday night and watch a scary movie. But Beca's not scared. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3am, the sun's away and fear comes out to play

Beca releases a long sigh, and closes the lid of her laptop.

“Finished with your essay already?” Chloe asks as she walks into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge to pull out a bunch of grapes.

Beca reaches over and plucks a grape from the bunch. “Nah, not yet. But my brain’s fried, I need a break. I can’t handle sitting around doing homework on a Saturday night.”

Chloe grins, popping a few grapes in her mouth.

“Yo girls,” a drawl comes from the door, and they glance over to see Cynthia Rose. She grins at them. “It’s perfect you say that, Beca, because we’ve decided that it’s time for another Bella’s Movie Night In.” 

Beca raises her eyebrows. She has gotten better with the whole watching movies thing, but it still isn’t her go-to evening plans.

“Are we all even home tonight?” Chloe asks, as Lily slips past Cynthia Rose and pulls a few grapes from the bunch.

Ashley appears behind Cynthia Rose. “No, Amy’s out with some guy, and Jessica’s at her mom’s for the weekend. But I’m still up for it, there’s not much else to do in this weather,” she says as she motions to the window. The rain is drumming a rapid tattoo against the glass, with the occasional clap of thunder rising over it.

“Perfect idea guys,” Chloe says, shooting Beca a hopeful grin. “What movie are we watching?”

“The Cabin In The Woods,” Stacie says as she moves into the kitchen, holding up a DVD case. Beca wrinkles her nose at the sinister cover art.

“So let me get this straight, we’re a group of girls in a big empty house in the middle of a thunder storm, and you guys want to watch a movie about a psycho axe murderer where pretty much everyone gets killed?” Beca asks, eyebrows raised and clear distain in her voice. “Does it not occur to any of you that this is pretty much the ideal setting for those kinds of movies?”

Lily grins.

“Aww come on Beca, you’re not scared, right?” Cynthia Rose says with a grin.

Clearly Cynthia Rose knows her too well, because the best way to get Beca to do something is by threatening her ‘badass reputation’, and Beca doesn’t take that lightly. There’s no way she can back out of movie night now, unless she wants this moment mentioned every time she sees the Bella’s for the foreseeable future.

“Ugh, fine,” Beca finally says, to the rest of the girls’ delight. She gets up and follows them to the lounge room, debating whether she’s making a bad decision.

“I’ll make the popcorn,” Ashley volunteers, and Stacie grins.

“Great idea, let me help,” she says. “I’ll make some special drinks for us too.”

“If it’s the same drink that you made a few weeks ago that made Fat Amy think the drainpipe would be the perfect fireman’s pole, then I don’t want any!” Beca calls after them, to deaf ears. She sighs, and turns to Chloe, Cynthia Rose, and Lily.

“Oh, we need blankets!” Cynthia Rose exclaims, and hurries up stairs. Lily says something under her breath and follows, leaving Chloe and Beca alone in the lounge room.

“Oh Becs,” Chloe says with a soft smile, slinging an arm around the brunette’s shoulder, “I know you don’t like scary movies-”

“Hang on, I never said I don’t like scary movies,” Beca counters. “I’m not, like, scared of them or anything. I just find them so predictable. Like, it’s as if the movie directors don’t think that common sense exists when they produce these things.”

Chloe grins, and tightens her arm around Beca’s shoulder. “I know,” Chloe tells her. “But I’m still glad you’re going to watch it with us. I’m going to need someone to cuddle with so I can hide at the really scary parts.”

Beca rolls her eyes, but grins fondly at the redhead. Chloe beams back, and tugs them over to the couch so they can get settled. She sits first, leaning against the armrest of the couch and propping her legs on the ottoman. She then pulls Beca down next to her, bringing an arm back up to wrap around the brunette’s shoulders, and tangles their legs together.

Cynthia Rose returns with an armful of blankets, and tosses a large, thick red blanket on their lap. Beca grunts at the sudden weight of it, but shakes it out and drapes it over them

Within a few minutes, all of the girls are settled and ready. Ashley has taken the other side of the couch, and Stacie has commandeered the loveseat. Cynthia Rose is stretched back against it, while Lily is sprawled out on the rug in front of the ottoman.

“Ready, girls?” Cynthia Rose asks, as she points the remote at the TV. Just as she presses play, Stacie reaches up to turn the lamp off, and Beca shivers slightly at the sudden darkness, the only light source coming from the glow of the television screen and the occasional flash of lightning from outside. Chloe feels the shiver, and presses herself a little tighter to Beca. 

Chloe personally loves scary movies. She loves the thrill, the possibility of a surprise being behind each corner, the feeling she gets after the credits are rolling and the lights come back on.

Plus, cuddling up to an attractive brunette that she’s had feelings for, for like, _forever_ , is also definitely a benefit.

“I thought breaking up with Jesse meant I didn’t get stuck having to watch stupid movies anymore,” Beca mutters under her breath, and Chloe grins.

“Becs, if you really don’t want to watch it, you can go upstairs,” Chloe whispers back to her. She knows that Beca will stay, because she knows Beca’s also secretly afraid of thunderstorms and hates being alone during them.

Beca sighs. If she goes upstairs, she’ll be all alone, and that’s not something she likes during a storm. Besides, getting to cuddle with Chloe for a couple hours was worth having to deal with a crappy movie. “Nah, I’m already comfortable, I may as well stay,” she replies, and tugs the blanket a little tighter around them. 

Chloe hides a smirk, and turns her attention back to the television. As the opening credits start to play, she runs her fingers absently up and down Beca’s arm, who shivers again. Beca doesn’t tell her to stop though, so she keeps doing it, tracing patterns on the smooth skin. Chloe’s pretty sure that Beca might have feelings for her too, but she also knows it’s only been a month since she broke up with Jesse, so until Beca seems ready, Chloe’s content to keep touching the brunette, and sharing hugs, and cuddling on the couch when the opportunity arises.

Chloe certainly takes advantage of the opportunity tonight. As the movie progresses, she feels Beca press closer and closer to her. Chloe grins each time, eventually twisting her body inwards slightly so she can wrap her other arm around Beca.

A particularly tense scene comes on, and Chloe hitches her breath, watching the screen intently but ready to turn away if necessary. And of course, there’s a surprising movement on the screen by the killer, and she turns sharply towards Beca.

Beca’s turning to her just as quickly, and buries her face in Chloe’s neck. Chloe can feel the girl’s hot breath on her skin, and focuses on that as she tries to block out the sounds of screaming coming from the television screen. She bites her lip as her body combats the feelings of Beca’s breasts brushing against hers, and the thrilling fear in her caused by the movie.

Beca, on the other hand, screws her eyes tight and focuses on the smell of Chloe’s perfume to distract her from the movie. She hates scary movies. And yeah, being in this position with Chloe is definitely, _definitely_ , a plus, she’s already starting to feel anxious about the nightmares she’s probably going to get later.

After several long moments, the movie’s music settles to something calmer, and Beca peeks past Chloe’s shoulder to check that the scary part is over. She lets out a tiny sigh of relief when she sees it has passed, and turns back to the screen. Chloe simply smiles.

_________________________________________________

By the time the closing credits are scrolling across the screen, Beca is a tight bundle of nerves, and Chloe’s lost feeling in her left hand from Beca’s tight grip.

“That was a great movie!” Cynthia Rose calls as she stands up and stretches.

Beca lets out a snort, but releases Chloe’s hand and gets up as well, allowing the blanket to fall to the floor. “Sure, if you don’t mind the predictable stalker scenes and the obvious ending.”

“Oh come on Beca, even you were probably scared during that movie,” Stacie teases her, shooting Chloe a knowing wink.

Chloe simply shakes her head, and turns to Beca while the other girls get up.

“Want to sleep in my room with me?” Chloe asks her with a soft smile as they follow the girls upstairs.

Beca considers this briefly – she definitely isn’t looking forward to sleeping alone – but just as she’s about to say yes, Cynthia Rose comes out of the bathroom and shoots her a wink.

“Thanks, Chlo, but I’m fine,” Beca tells her, trying to hide a blush that she can feel creeping up her neck. “Goodnight.”

“Alright, well the offer stands if you change your mind,” Chloe replies. “Goodnight Becs.” She reaches forward and gives the brunette a short hug, then heads down the hall to her room.

Beca turns and enters her bedroom, glancing at Amy’s empty bed, and the dark closet. Crossing the room, she pulls the closet door shut, then climbs into bed. She settles herself down, reaches over to snap her lamp off, but her hand stills on the switch. She pauses.

“C’mon, Beca, you’re twenty two years old, for god sakes,” she mutters to herself. “Get your shit together. It was one scary movie. And it’s just a bit of rain. Grow up.”

She snaps the light off, and the room is plunged into darkness. There’s a faint glow of light coming from the hall that she finds reassuring, and she closes her eyes with a slow breath.

Two seconds later, her eyes snap open.

She’s sure she just heard a bang. Was someone trying to break in?

She takes a slow breath. _It’s just a tree branch on the window_ , she tries to rationalize, and wriggles herself deeper under the covers.

But the rain is still drumming against the windows, too loud to ignore, and the occasional flashes of lightning keep creating odd shadows that dance about the room.

_Forget sleeping_ , Beca thinks, and considers going downstairs to get her laptop, which she left on the kitchen table. She pulls the covers down and briefly swings her feet to hover over the floor, before quickly changing her mind and tugging the covers straight back over her legs and up to her chin.

_I’m being ridiculous_ , she tells herself firmly. _This is stupid. It was just a movie. It was pretend. And it’s just a bit of rain. It rains all the time._

She pulls out her phone, thinking a mindless game will distract her enough to fall asleep.

Ten minutes later, her phone is switched off on the nightstand next to her and she’s back to listening to the rain, eyes flickering around the room as each shadow moves. 

She’s essentially resigned herself to not sleeping at all tonight, and is mentally trying to write the end of her essay, when a creak comes from the hallway.

Her eyes snap to the doorway, where the soft glow from the hall light is seeping in. She’s sure she only imagined hearing someone walking down the-

_Creak._

Okay, that she definitely didn’t imagine. There’s definitely someone in the hall, coming this way. She bites her lip, gripping the blanket tightly. It doesn’t make sense for one of the girls to be near her door, since the bathroom door is the next one up. 

A quick glance to her alarm clock tells her it’s 3am. Who would be up at 3am?

A shadow passes through the light under the door, and Beca thinks she might actually faint. She knew it was a bad idea to watch a scary movie tonight, of course it was going to happen to them now. Heart in her stomach, muscles tense, she watches the door. She’s all set to scream, and starts to draw in breath when she sees a flash of red, and Chloe’s face appears. She exhales in a rush, shaking her head.

“God, Chloe, don’t sneak up on people like that!” she admonishes, as Chloe comes over, an apologetic smile on her face and a bright shine in her eyes.

“Sorry, Becs. Now move over,” Chloe says, lifting the covers up and motioning with her hand.

Beca raises an eyebrow, but shifts over, and Chloe slips into bed next to her. This is nothing new, they’ve shared a bed many times before – _just as friends_ , Beca’s always told herself when Chloe tangled their legs together and snaked an arm around her waist, because she was dating Jesse, and she never wanted to fully consider the possibility that maybe, just maybe, she might have secretly had a crush on her best friend. And now that she wasn’t dating Jesse, since he finally confronted her last month and basically said he didn’t feel like Beca’s boyfriend anymore, just a friend, so maybe that’s all they should be and Beca didn’t try too hard to deny it, she was too careful in protecting herself to put too much consideration into her feelings for Chloe.

“What’s up?” Beca asks her as she tries to calm her racing heart.

Chloe can detect the slight tremble in Beca’s voice, can sense the girl’s racing pulse slowly starting to drop back down to a more normal rate. She reaches out and pulls Beca close to her.

“I was scared of the movie, and don’t want to be sleeping alone,” she says simply. 

Technically, she’s telling the truth – she was scared by the movie, and there was a very threatening tree next to her bedroom window that kept scraping its bare branches against the glass in the wind that gave her the creeps. More accurately though, she knew that Beca was probably petrified – and was right – and knew the girl had way too much pride to admit it. “You don’t mind me sleeping with you, right?”

Beca manages to hold back a laugh – there’s nothing she wants more in this very moment – and settles for shaking her head. “Of course not,” she says, and wriggles slightly to get more comfortable, with an arm around Chloe’s waist, and her head resting on Chloe’s shoulder, and the feeling of security washes over her.

Chloe automatically brings her arms around Beca to hold her closer, and a hand absently comes up to stroke Beca’s hair. The brown locks are soft, and Chloe relishes in the feel of the strands filtering through the window.

They’re silent for a few moments, before Beca shifts slightly, twisting her neck to look at Chloe.

“Thanks,” she says softly, simply. 

Chloe acknowledges it with a nod, meeting her eyes, and they still. The heavy rain becomes background noise, their breathing becomes more noticeable, and almost as if they rehearsed it, their heads reach closer together.

Chloe’s mouth closes over Beca’s in a soft, sweet kiss, and she closes her eyes. This feeling is even better than anything she could have imagined, and in this moment, nothing feels more right.

After a few moments, they pull apart. Beca smiles, lowering her head back down to Chloe’s chest, while the older girl tightens her grip.

“If that’s how movie night ends, then I should have agreed to it a long time ago,” Beca says softly into the darkness.

Chloe can’t agree more.

**Fin.**


End file.
